Daniels Schuld
by magicbustrip
Summary: Es war das erste mal seit dem Jack O'Neill Samantha Carter kennen gelernt hatte, dass er sich einen anderen Captain wünschte. Einen männlichen Captain. Einen nach Schweiss stinkenden und haarigen Captain. Aber alles in allem war es - wie immer - Daniels Schuld.


_"Sir."_

 _"Nein."_

 _"Aber-"_

 _"Ich sagte nein, Captain."_

 _Er hörte ein Schnaufen unter sich und presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Seine Arme würden bald nachgeben und er würde sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen müssen. Aber noch war es noch so weit. Als auf einmal sein rechter Arm leicht zitterte, raunte Jack auf._

 _"Sir. Es hat keinen Zweck."_

 _"Captain! Was ist an dem Wort Nein so schwer zu verstehen."_

 _Und sie gaben nach. Jack musste mit Schrecken feststellen, wie sich sein Körper langsam aber sicher auf den seines Captains absenkte. Seines weiblichen Captain. Seines unwiderstehlich schönen weiblichen Captain._

 _"Uff-"_

Sein Gewicht hatte ihr kurzzeitig den Atem geraubt und sie wuselte sich vorsichtig in eine bessere Position um Luft zu bekommen. Jack versuchte zur gleichen Zeit sein Becken zur Seite zu drehen um sich zumindest ein wenig Würde zu erhalten. Diese Bewegung sorgte jedoch dafür, dass sich seine Seite auf den Brustkorb der Person unter ihm bohrte. Sam keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte erneut die Position zu wechseln. 

_"Verdammt Carter, könnten Sie sich einmal nicht bewegen?"_

 _"Das ist ziemlich schwer... vor allem.. wenn 100 Kg auf dem Brustkorb... liegen."_

 _Sam schnappte zwischen den Worten nach Luft und versuchte zu gleich sachlich zu klingen._

 _"Oh. Tut mir leid."_

 _Er erhob sich erneut von ihrem Brustkorb und sie waren wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition. Diesmal protestierten jedoch seine Arme nach wenigen Sekunden schon und Jack suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung._

 _"Verdammter Daniel."_

 _"Sir. Vielleicht sollten wir.. tauschen?"_

Jack atmete scharf ein und bließ den Atem resignierend aus. Sie hatte Recht. Er nickte stumm und versuchte sich mit so wenig Körperkontakt wie möglich unter seinen Captain zu schieben. Den Captain. Nicht seinen. Er raunte innerlich auf. Als wär die ganze Situation nicht schlimm genug, aber nein Daniel musste ja unbedingt in die Ruinen. Er musste ja unbedingt sehen was da drinnen war- Staub und Steine waren ihm als Antwort nicht gut genug.

 _"Ich bringe ihn um."_

 _Sobald Sam sich oben positioniert hatte und sie wieder auf atmen konnte, gab sie eine für einen Unteroffizier viel zu trockene Antwort._

 _"Es war nicht Daniel, der die Lampe berührt hat."_

 _"Soll das heißen, das ganze ist meine Schuld. Captain?"_

 _Er betonte ihren Rang, mehr für sich selbst als für sie. Er hoffte, dass sein Körper auch etwas davon mitbekam und ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Natürlich war dem nicht so. Natürlich hatte ihn sein Körper schon nach 30 Sekunden in diesem Loch im Stich gelassen. In dem Moment als er ihren Körper fühlte, diese Rundungen an die er gar nicht denken wollte und ihren Duft eingeatmet hatte- war es vorbei. Die Schlacht war schon verloren bevor sie angefangen hatte._

 _Sie antwortete ihm nicht sondern sah sich vorsichtig um. Als der Colonel mit der Wandlampe gespielt hatte, war der Boden weggebrochen und unter ihnen befanden sich zwei Dutzend Lanzen- spitz und mit Skeletten geschmückt. In letzter Sekunde hatten sie es in einen alten Wasserschacht geschafft- der zwar lange war, jedoch sehr eng. Also steckten sie hier, hinter ihnen wartete die Schlucht auf sie und an ihren Köpfen war ein Gitter was vermutlich das Wasser filtern sollte._

 _"Wir könnten das Gitter abmontieren und dem Schacht folgen. Das Wasser musste ja irgendwo herkommen."_

Jack hörte sofort die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf wie sie sich drehten und bereits diverse Pläne ausheckten. Er war ein verdammter Glückspilz. Natürlich wusste er das, aber auch die anderen Offiziere ließen es ihn nie vergessen. Er wusste wie viele Teams nach Captain Carter gefragt hatten, er wusste wie sich Colonel Reynolds und Makepeace die Finger nach ihr leckten. Sie beschwerten sich andauernd über die Wissenschaftler im Team, unfähig und mühsam. Und dann kam er. Nicht nur, dass sein Wissenschaftler auch noch ein verdammt guter Soldat war, nein sie war auch noch wunderschön und wesentlich klüger als er. Nie im leben würde er sie eintauschen. Nicht nur weil sie SG 1 zu dem macht, was es war, oder weil sie schon unzählige male ihre Hintern gerettet hatte. Nein es gab noch einen Grund, einen, den Jack am liebsten vergessen würde. Einen Grund der gegen die Regeln der Air Force, gegen die von General Hammond und seine eigenen verstieß. Ein Grund den er bis jetzt wie einen Schatz gehütet hatte und im Griff hatte. Doch nun war er mit ihr hier eingepfercht, umgeben von ihrem Duft und ihrem Körper. Noch dazu wollte er nicht daran denken, wie lange es schon her war als er weibliche Gesellschaft hatte. Zu lange. Wesentlich zu lange. Das befand auch sein verräterischer Körper.

 _"Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?"_

 _Sie stützte sich auf dem Untergrund und zum Teil auf seinem Körper ab und begutachtete das Gitter hinter seinem Kopf. Er versuchte es ebenfalls, doch schaffte es nicht seinen Nacken in der unnatürlichen Position zu halten. Das Gefühl was ihr Gewicht auf seinem Körper auslöste, verwarf er sofort und er war froh, dass seine Oberschenkelholster und sein Gürtel seine missliche Lage gut überspielten._

 _"Das Gestein ist relativ porös, es sollte kein Problem sein das Gitter heraus zu lösen."  
_

_Wie immer ging sie die Sache mit einer Professionalität an, die ihrem Alter weit voraus war. Sie ließ sich nichts von der unangenehmen Lage anmerken und holte ihr Messer. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Jack bereits das Kratzen an dem Stein und fühlte die Bewegung. Vielleicht störte es sie auch nicht, vielleicht machte ihr der Körperkontakt nicht so viel aus wie ihm. Oder sie hatte sich auf einfach besser unter Kontrolle. Jack schnaufte unwillkürlich auf. Kontrolle. Das was sein Captain scheinbar zu Hauf hatte, fehlte ihm gerade jetzt._

 _Ein lautes Klack verriet ihm, dass zumindest eine Ecke des Gitters befreit war. Auf einmal hielt Sam inne.  
_

_„_ _.. ist etwas, Captain?"  
_

Erneut versuchte er einen Blick auf ihr Tun zu erhaschen, sah jedoch nur die schwach beleuchtete Decke über sich. Sam hatte ihren Blick vom Gitter abgewandt und sah nun auf seine Haare. Kurz hatte er Angst, dass etwas darin sein könnte was er lieber nicht in seinen Haaren haben wollte.

 _„_ _Captain?!"_

 _Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, seine Panik hatte er kaum aus seiner Stimme verborgen._

 _„Nein, Sir. Aber... ich komme nicht zum restlichen Gitter."_

 _„_ _Aha?"_

 _„_ _Ich muss... mich etwas bewegen, Sir."_

 _„_ _Ah."_

 _Jack sah ausdruckslos auf die Decke über sich. Er wusste was das bedeutet. Sie würde es nicht erwähnen, wenn es nicht das bedeuten würde. Nun würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo sie den Körperkontakt nicht mehr ignorieren konnten. Jack schluckte._

 _„_ _Na dann los."_

 _Sie sah ihn an und musterte ihn. Etwas flackerte in ihrem Blick auf, was Jack nicht lesen konnte. Vielleicht war es auch besser so._

 _Sie nickte und stützte sich an seinem Brustkorb ab. Langsam und vorsichtig schob sie sich nach oben und Jack presste seine Augen zu. Was natürlich nichts half, denn er spürte es trotzdem. Wie sollte er es auch nicht spüren. Sein Kopf war an einer Position, die ihn an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit in einer anderen Situation absolut nicht stören würde._

 _Warum musste sie so einen Körper haben. Warum konnte sie nicht weniger schön sein. Oder noch besser, ein Mann. Egal wie froh Jack war, sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen, nun war der Moment gekommen, indem er sie verfluchte._

 _Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen und dachte an alle möglichen Dinge. Baseball. Football. Männer. Männer die Football spielen._

 _Das Hämmern wurde ein wenig lauter und sie fluchte leise auf. Er fühlte ihren heißen Atem in seinen Haaren und er presste seine Augen noch fester zu._

 _Daniel. Tealc. Männerumkleide._

 _Auf einmal bewegte sie sich und ihr Oberschenkel berührte eine Stelle die Jack nicht ignorieren konnte. Unweigerlich zuckte er zusammen, doch scheinbar fiel ihr es nicht auf. Sie machte unbeirrt weiter und übte nun noch mehr Kraft aus. Diese Kraft verursachte weitere Bewegungen und Jack riss seine Augen auf._

 _Hammond. Hathor. Apophis._

 _Sam hämmerte immer noch und stöhnte angestrengt auf._

 _Goa'uld Larven. Daniel mit Hathor. Daniels Babylarven._

Jacks Hände glitten auf ihre Hüften und er versuchte verzweifelt diese zu fixieren. Die Bewegung würde ihn umbringen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf weg und fühlte wie die Oberweite seines Captains an seinem Ohr vorbei glitt.

 _„_ _Ehm. Captain."_

 _Seine Stimme klang rau und angestrengt. Die grobfasrige Jacke kratzte an seinem Hals und an seinem Ohr. Doch egal wie unangenehm das Gefühl war, es überdeckte nicht was sich unter der Jacke verbarg._

 _„_ _Gleich, Sir."_

 _„_ _Könnten Sie ein wenig-"_

 _„_ _Ich bin gleich durch, Sir." Atemlos arbeitete sie weiter._

 _Jack versuchte noch etwas zu sagen doch er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Wieder presste er seine Augen zu und er bemerkte wie sein Herz immer schneller und stärker klopfte. Die Hitze breitete sich aus und Jack kämpfte mit allem was er hatte dagegen an. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Und dann geschah es. Seine Finger bohrten sich in ihre Hüfte und er atmete schwer._

 _Sam stoppte abrupt in ihren Bewegungen und Jack weigerte sich seine Augen zu öffnen. Kurz wünschte er sich, in dem Graben auf einer Lanze aufgespießt zu liegen. Alles wäre besser als das._

 _„_ _Ähm, Sir. Ich bin fertig."_

 _Er konnte ihren Blick fühlen und nickte langsam. Langsam glitt sie an ihm hinauf und er fühlte als letztes ihr Knie welches sich an seiner Schulter abstieß. Er atmete kurz durch und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er robbte ihr nach und seine Gedanken waren leer. Er hatte es versaut. Sie würde das Team wechseln. Sie würde es melden. Und es war ihr gutes Recht. Er würde es genauso tun. Jack hasste sich selbst. Wie automatisiert bemerkte er die Halle in die der Schacht sie geführt hatte. Er sah sich nicht wirklich um sondern starrte auf die kalte finstere Wand vor ihm. Aus weiter ferne hörte er sie etwas über das Wasserableitungssystem sagen, über die Technik und die Bauart. Wenn sie seine Abwesenheit bemerkte, so ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Er nickte hier und da und trottete ihr schließlich nach. Eine P90 hatten sie im Graben zurückgelassen, so hatte er nur noch eine Zat._

 _Er musste die Sache klären, er musste es versuchen. Vor allem musste er das tun solange sie alleine waren. Er würde Daniels ewig fragenden Blich nicht aushalten.. geschweige den Teal'cs Stoik._

 _„_ _Carter?"_

 _Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. In ihrem Blick war nichts angewidertes oder entsetztes. Es lag kein Hass oder keine Abscheu darin._

 _„Sir?"_

 _„_ _Hören Sie.. wegen der Sache vorhin.."_

 _Er brach ab und starrte auf eine unsichtbare Stelle hinter ihr._

 _Sie räusperte sich leicht und sah ihn direkt an._

 _„_ _Oh. Das. Ich lasse Sie die Höhe der Zahlung wissen, Sir."_

 _Er sah sie verdutzt an._

 _„_ _Zahlung?"_

 _„_ _Die Unterhaltszahlung an meinen Oberschenkel, Sir."_

 _Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und machte sich weiter in Richtung des vielversprechenden Lichtscheines._

 _Jack blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und hetzte dann schnell nach._

 _„_ _Also ist alles in Ordnung?"_

 _„_ _Ja, Sir. Alles in Ordnung."_

 _Erleichtert amtete er aus._

 _„_ _Carter?"_

 _„_ _Sir?"_

 _„_ _Könnten wir.. könnte diese Sache unter uns bleiben?"_

 _„_ _Ja, Sir."_

 _„_ _Gut. Danke."_

 _Er ging ihr noch immer nach und starrte auf ihren blonden Hinterkopf. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Eindeutig nicht._

 _„_ _Und Carter?"_

 _„_ _Ja, Sir?"_

 _„_ _89 kg."_


End file.
